comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-18 - Spider in the City
"Just Sliinnngginngg in the rainn.. Justt sliinnnggginngg in the rainnn.." It is not, unfortunately, a glorious feeling. Perched on top of a bus terminal, some of the denizens underneath it giving him glares, Spider-Man could only let out a sigh then. "You know, I think Mary Poppins might've been onto something." Shooting up some webs then to make a uqick and light 'umbrella' as the rain splattered past on it. Rain, rain, go away... how come that never works? Chenda Gray, girl about town due to class projects, peers out the window of the bus that's just pulling up to the stop. The rain spattering the windows makes everything blurry, to say nothing of inviting unpleasant thoughts of stepping off the bus and into the grey drizzle out there. Brr! The sight of something red and blue on top of the awning greets her eyes, much blurred by the rain. "Did they get a new sign or something?" She catches up her backpack and steps into the aisle as the bus slows to a stop, curiosity spurring her into motion.It's a slow walk to the door, and a slower one to the stop. By the time she gets there, she's gotten pretty wet. But the sight of someone up on top of the awning is worth it. She peers up through the thick plexiglass. "Spider-Man? Is that you?" While she wasn't there moments ago, Kryptonians are rumored to have excellent hearing and be pretty fast, so it might explain how Spidey might find Power Girl floating in the air by his side. Sans umbrella, her hair is quite wet, drooping over her face, "don't tell me you're worried the rain came to wash the itty bitty spider away?" Looking down a moment later, she points and adds, "I think you have a fan." Oh, hey. "Ohai thar. No, I'm just Arachno-Dude and.." Too late, spotted. Otherwise keeping his attempt at a web umbrella up in the air. "I'm going to have to call you Big Kara as opposed to Little Kara." Otherwise letting out a sigh, "And I wouldn't call her so much asan admirer as.." Okay, bit too late now. He was stuck. "So how goes Xavier Girl?" Waving down at Richenda. Chenda manages not to laugh. Smiling, that she can't help. "Yup, you're Spider-Man. Somehow I haven't failed out yet, but there's still some summer left. Just give it time. How about you? Managed to get a good press write-up yet?" She glances up and waves to Power Girl. "Hello again! Wow, you're wetter than I am. Can I suggest we get out of the rain?" "Arachno-Dude, huh? That's sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen," can't blame Power Girl for going there, her mind is more beset with business dillemas than it should be. "Big Kara? You're mighty informal aren't you? You do know it's Power. Girl. Not that hard really..." Power Girl waves at Richenda, her brow arches at Richenda's purely innocent words, she knows Huntress would have made a comment. A lewd one. "Luckily I'm not made of sugar, so I think I'll survive." The risks one gets when they spend too much time at Cracked. "... Jameson's already got the copyright to it. He was afraid after the crank on the Daily Show.." PRobably.. "Uhm.. Sorry." Yeah, she can probably toss him up into lower orbit, fly up to catch and then toss him down again! "Sorry!" Best not to annoy the woman who can crack relatavistic velocities! "Well, I know it's Power Girl now," Chenda admits. "It fits." She still steps back out of the runoff from the roofline of the awning. None of them might be made of sugar, but that rain's pretty cold. Better not to risk getting sick out here. "'Scuse me... Oh, sorry," she murmurs, edging through the pedestrians taking shelter in the bus stop. "There's room if either of you want to come down." "See?" Power Girl points down at Richenda, "she knows, it's not that hard." Shurring and smirking, Power Girl adds, "it's also way better than a plain old Superman derivative like Supergirl or Superwoman, don't tell Supergirl I said that though, ok?" She winks. There's a long suffering sigh from Spider-Man, "SHe knows because you just monologued it over at me. But fair enough." OTherwise, going to slip over underneath the 'top' of the overhang then. "My lips are sealed. I'd say something about charging but I guess I'm a bit of a cheapskate when it come sto that. I gotta maintain my low, lazy standards." "I doubt she'd mind. Supergirl's cool," Chenda says cheerfully. "I like Power Girl. It's short, to the point, and pretty original, what with all the Supers." She grins at Spidey. "Aw, don't be like that. I knew /your/ name too, right?" Power Girl pokes at Spider-Man playfully, "are you suggesting I'm not famous?" She has one eye brow arched high inquisitively, looking a bit shocked. Or is it feigned shocked? It's hard to tell with Power Girl, she's so good at this. "I know, right?" Power Girl smiles at Richenda, "super this and super that, it's ridiculous, Power Girl is short and simple. Girl? Check. Power? Check. Need proof? Fist to the face...nice and easy." Standing upsides down on the ceiling, "Well, I could tell you that my secret ID is John Jonah Jameson, but that will likely not work out so well th elast.. Four times I Tried to pull it." At the very least Power Girl isn't threatening to squish him anymore. "It's an easy thing to forget. I mean, I only webbed everything in his office to the ceiling five times." "Um, don't need proof! Honest!" Chenda takes a step back, though she's pretty sure PeeGee won't hit her. "I'm just fine with taking it at face value."She looks over at Spider-Man. "Wait... you webbed his entire office to the /ceiling/? Five times? No wonder this guy keeps writing all those nasty editorials. I'm guessing it's well past the point that a nice Christmas card would help..." "That would actually be pretty believe, I mean why else would JJ spit out all those lies about you, Spidey?" Power Girl looks thoughtful, before looking at Spider-Man more thoroughly, and then shaking her head, "nah...body's too good to truly be JJ." Power Girl laughs at Richenda's assertion, "don't worry, it's not my style to hit innocent people. You are innocent, right?" She winks playfully, despite her serious tone. Peter Parker points out, "Hey, in my defense if it was funny the first time, it clearly works for his editorial team. And I dunno, I think he likes me? At the very least, when he's ranting about me his spittle has at least four times the range it usually does." Spider-Man crosses his arms. "And don't be silly. He works in newspapers. He doesn't need proof. Or the truth. It's like cable." "Um... so-so? I mean, I'm innocent enough to not pay too much attention to your porthole, but not so innocent that I don't know it's for more than ventilation," Chenda answers, shrugging in a 'what can you do?' kind of way, a hint of a smile crossing her mobile face. "But if it means not getting smacked, I can fake it, at least." She's seen car accidents. She has no illusions about what PeeGee's fist would do to her."Maybe the first time... my Dad used to say that first time was funny, second time was silly, third time was a spanking. At least you're in no danger of that," the gypsy girl says. "But is it a good idea to antagonize someone in the press?" "I think he has a crush on you, Spidey, he just doesn't know how to show his feelings," Power Girl seems quite pleased with herself for that remark. And then Richenda finally gets Power Girl to descend down to land before her, glaring at her dangerously, "are you insinuating something, little girl?" Spider-Man nods over at Power Girl, "Yeah, I thought the same thing. He said he did. But it would have to be over with a mace to the back of the head. I have to give him credit for that level of creative thinking. And honestly, he puts the 'muck' in 'muckracker' so I figure that the least I can do is sink down to his level." Chenda's eyes widen. "No," she says after a thoughtful second. "Just stating the fact that you have a porthole in a rather showy place. It's hard not to notice it... would this be a good time to say something about JJ?" "It's not a porthole, it's a costume design..." Power Girl insists while glaring directly at Richenda, "if someone chooses to stare it says more about them than it does about me..., besides, maybe I don't have some fancy sigil like Superman does, ok?" Peter Parker has decided discretion is the better part of valor.. "Look, say what you will about JJJ, when he makes up his mind he's almost senile'ly stubborn abotu it." "I'm unfortunately reminded of Cyrano de Bergerac," Chenda quips, though she meets Power Girl's gaze this time. "Besides, you do have a sigil. It's on your belt. I do like the belt, actually. No pants for it to hold up, but it does add a little color to your costume." She actually has to nod in agreement with Spider-Man this time. "I saw him on a news interview show once. It turned into an argument with cameras in the first five minutes." "Power symbol just made sense to have on my costume, but it's not quite mine...that's why it's a slight touch," Power Girl mutters, turning away from Richenda, while rolling her eyes as she looks up at Spider-Man, "nobody ever questions your costume decisions, do they?" Looking back at Richenda she mutters, "you've no idea how much more comfortable a leotard is compared to pants for fighting, I don't have to worry about rips." Peter Parker looks over at Power Girl and crosses his arms, "Says the woman who no doubt has an eternal wedgie." That's probably going to get him hit. "And I'm honestly impressed that the cameras didn't turn feral and try and bite him. Not for lack of trying." Glancingover at Power Girl, "And I get questions about my costume all the time. That Wasp lady of the Avengers said I was by far the worst she had ever seen. Then something about high school sewing." Power Girl... and it was totally /not/ my fault that I got webbed where I did that time," Chenda ripostes. "Besides, I didn't /look/ like I was in my underwear 'til that moment, rather than all the time." This time she has to hide a smile, definitely teasing the taller woman. She looks Spidey's outfit over. "It's totally you, and it's not /that/ bad. Nobody'll mistake you for anyone else, even if you didn't have the symbol." "Oh that does it," Power Girl mutters as she suddenly flies directly at Spider-Man with her fist extended his way, only she stops inches away from actually hitting him. If he stayed put, he gets a gust of wind in his face from her speed, if he evaded, well, he'd probably never know she never truly meant to hit him. To Richenda she just remarks, "I'm just used to guys commenting all the time, I worked on an automatic reply: 'eyes up here', just not used to women making comments to my face." Well, that's a bit of a lie, but she means out in the street, amongst strangers. Chenda's eyes widen and she stiffens as PeeGee launches herself at Spider-Man... and then realizes that her body language is wrong for a real attack. She sighs softly in relief. Once the blonde is back on the ground, she turns to face her again. "Well, sorry if I wrong-footed you. But I won't apologize for speaking my mind. It /is/ an unusual costume feature. You didn't really let me say that it works. And if you have to fly around with no pants, at least you have the legs to pull the look off." Yes, that was a compliment. Peter Parker glances over and crosses his arms at Power Girl, "Hey, I'll have you know that I totally made this outfit while I was in high school. It's got the locker room armpit smell and everything.." Right over as his Spider-Sense buzzed.. But thankfully Power Girl wasn't about to smash him.. "Curses, I knew that it wasn't the day to sing the Itsie Bitsie Song!"